Rasi Bintang
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Mereka kabur dari kelas tambahan pada musim panas. Terjebak pada sebuah taman hingga malam menjelang. Ada peristiwa yang sulit ia lupa, Sasuke menunjukkan rasi bintang padanya. "Aku akan menjadi Hikoboshi, agar kau tidak kesepian." Namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke lah yang lebih dahulu meninggalkannya.


_Sinar bulan malam menampakkan wajahnya_

 _Dan suara anak-anak menghilang_

Hinata, dengan baju terusan berwarna ungu muda, menyandarkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada dinding pembatas yang berada di kebun kecil lantai tertinggi rumahnya.  
Di suatu tempat yang jauh, jauh di langit. Hinata meyakini seseorang yang amat ia cintai berada di sana. Menunggunya, untuk kembali mengulang kenangan lalu yang kerap kali membuat ia tersenyum haru dengan mata berair.  
Angin berdesir, membawa debu musim panas yang membuatnya gerah. Festival sebentar lagi akan di mulai, puluhan orang memadati demi mendapatkan tempat yang diinginkan. Hinata tidak tertarik, baginya mengamati langit musim panas seperti ini jauh lebih menarik. Menghitung puluhan bintang yang tak pernah berhasil ia selesaikan.  
Kenangan itu, menelusup. Memaksa masuk ke dalam pikirannya yang berusaha ia tepis.

 _'Apa kau masih mengingat rasi bintang itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Rasi Bintang**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas adalah hal yang paling ditunggu. Pelajaran tambahan di musim itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dihindari. Ingin rasanya Hinata duduk di tatami rumahnya, menikmati puluhan bunga _chrysanthemum_ dan lily putih yang ia tanam sambil melahap semangka segar dengan kipas angin bertenaga listrik sebagai penyejuk buatan.  
Namun ia harus rela waktu liburannya tersita hanya demi sebuah nilai yang harus ia perbaiki. Salahkan ia yang tidak berusaha dengan keras sebelumnya.  
"Sasuke- _kun_? Sasuke- _kun_?"  
Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan pundak itu, membuat korban tersadar dari alam mimpi yang ia selami.  
"Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo bergegas."  
Hinata beranjak, namun kembali memutar langkah ketika Sasuke bergeming dalam posisinya.  
Hinata menggiling lengan segaram musim panasnya sebelum mencengkram tangan kekar itu kuat-kuat. "Ayo pemalas!"  
Sasuke berdiri. Menarik Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi. Bukan kelas. Tapi sebuah tempat yang mengukir sejarah baru bagi keduanya.

 _'Kita menyelinap pergi di penghujung musim panas  
Dan kita menemukan taman ini'_

.

.

.

* * *

"Itu _Deneb_ , _Altair,_ dan _Vega_."  
Seraya Sasuke tunjukan dalam segitiga musim panas. Ia menengadah. Mereka melihat langit. Sudah lama mereka menyamankan diri di taman yang sepi ini. Melupakan eksistensi kelas tambahan dan langit yang mulai menghitam. Mereka senang dengan ketenangan yang mereka ciptakan dalam keheningan langit malam.  
Diam-diam, Hinata menatap paras rupawan. Jarak mereka hanya sebatas di mana ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut pemuda itu hingga menggelitik kulit wajahnya yang kini merona.  
"Dan itu Orihime- _sama_." Tambah pemuda itu.  
"Tapi dimana Hikoboshi- _sama_? Tidakkan ia kesepian?" Hinata bertanya.  
Sasuke bungkam.  
Kembang api meledak. Bersamaan dengan aromanya. Menghapus tanya Hinata, menguap hilang entah kemana. Sekali lagi di malam ini Hinata terpesona, hingga ia tidak sadar ia tengah di bawa pada suatu kecupan yang memabukkan.  
"Aku akan menjadi Hikoboshi, agar kau tidak kesepian." Kecupan lembut mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"...Orihime- _sama_." Bisiknya parau.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Uso_!"

Suaranya tidak jelas. Tersamarkan oleh isakan juga tangan yang membungkam mulutnya.

 _'Aku ingin pergi ke tempat kau berada, aku ingin pergi sekarang.'_

Kenapa kenangan itu bisa menguasai semua logikanya. Membuatnya terasa didorong pada suatu kenangan manis yang membuatnya kesakitan.

" _Okaa-san_."  
Seorang anak balita mengucek matanya. Yukata biru dongker sewarna rambutnya terlihat lucu. Ia begitu tampan dengan mata hitam yang tidak dimiliki seseorang di hadapannya.  
"Kau sudah pulang _Ryu_ -kun." Ia tersenyum lembut. Remang lampu di taman itu menyembunyikan jejak air mata yang masih bertahan di pipinya.  
"Paman Neji baik sekali." Ia berujar. "Kenapa _Okaa-san_ tidak ikut bersama kami?"  
" _Sou desu ka?_ Aa... _Okaa-san_ hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan kalian."  
Bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Manis sekali.  
Ledakan kembang api memenuhi langit yang menaungi mereka, mencuri perhatian penuh dengan keindahan yang mewah. Namun, pemandangan itu semakin memperjelas memori manis yang tak juga menipis.  
" _Mite_!" Hinata berseru.  
"Itu _Deneb_ , _Altair_ , dan _Vega_." Hinata menyamakan posisinya hingga sama tinggi dengan anak menggemaskan itu. Jari telunjuknya terarah pada langit kelam yang meninggalkan jejak bekas kembang api berupa asap tipis.  
"Waaa... Rasi bintang?"  
" _Hai_." Hinata berpura kuat. Tidak ada salahnya bukan membebaskan kenangan untuk saat ini saja?  
" _Nee, Okaa-san_. Darimana _kaa-san_ tahu segitiga musim panas itu? Siapa yang mengajarkannya pada _Okaa-san_? Neji _ji-sama_? Hiashi _jii-sama_? Ah! Hanabi _ba-sama_? _Dare dare dare_?" Si kecil mulai penasaran.

 _'Aku tak bisa melihat apapun dalam kegelapan, walau aku takut, aku baik-baik saja  
Langit berbintang dengan jumlah tak terhitung akan selalu ada disini, selamanya  
Aku tak akan menangis, karena dulu aku melihat langit yang indah bersamamu.'_

"...Ayahmu, Ryu-kun."

 _'Walaupun kita tak bisa bersama  
Aku ingin mengikuti kenanganku  
Dan menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sama padamu_

Aishiteru, _Sasuke-_ kun _.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai**

..

 **A/N** : Saya pernah mempublishnya pada sebuah grup di facebook pada tahun 2014.

.

 _Nunnally, 2 September 2016_


End file.
